


Sing it!

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Liam/his hand, M/M, My First Smut, Niall/Diana, Silly, Smut, Songfic, Top Louis, but they share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry after one of the last OTRA shows. Niall hooks up with a fan, and Liam is all by himself. (Niall & Liam aren't in it for long...) Louis likes to tease his boy.</p><p>Also, the one with all of the song titles. Literally. Like every song 1D has ever written plus a bunch they've covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing a note to a friend, trying to add in as many 1D song titles as possible. And then I thought it would be a great idea to put them all into a fic. So I abandoned my note and rushed home. It was a lot harder than I thought it was! (Also, it's so hard to find an online resource that puts all of their songs in one convenient list!!)
> 
> This is a bit silly at times because I was trying to work in all of the song titles. I got them all- the second chapter is the same story with the titles bolded! Also, this is my first smut... so be gentle! :)
> 
> Enjoy! (or just laugh at the silliness)

“Oi! Wankers! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Niall shouted after Louis and Harry as they burst off the stage. They were all buzzing around after ending the concert, which honestly had been better than words. As usual, Louis and Harry were wrapped up in one another immediately, taken by the other’s gaze. Niall was just waiting for them to rip their clothes off and go at it ten steps from the stage.

It wouldn’t be anything he hadn’t seen before. Harry was nothing but unashamed about walking around naked and Louis wasn’t much better when he was around his fiancée. 

“Keep it in your pants!” Niall grinned, watching the two stumble off together. Knowing the two lovebirds, they would be disappearing into a car to be whisked away to the hotel. They would probably get their temporary fix in the car and then keep him up all night with their shenanigans. He had once again drawn the short straw of rooming assignments and would have to be right next to the happy couple. Not like there was anything he could do about it. They were always in another world after concerts and would barely acknowledge Liam and Niall if the boys didn’t include them first. 

Niall watched fondly as they wandered off. He thought about going to find Diana, one of the fans they’d met before the concert. She’d been wearing this little black dress and it was like magic. One way or another, he was going to get her number. He wasn’t going to be forever young, and he only had so many more dickets to pass out for future concerts. He wondered if he could get her to call him Hunter while she was getting him off. It always made things more… intense…

Before finding Diana, Niall remembered that he should be checking in with Liam. He needed to make sure the sad sap wasn’t just waiting around for them all to go back to the hotel together.

“Liiiiiiiiaaaaammmmm,” Niall called out. “Where are you?” He heard a responding cry in one of the dressing rooms and headed that way.

“Nialler,” Liam said as Niall came in the room. “Whatcha up to?”

“Just going to go pull that girl.” Niall waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Diana. The girl from before, remember?”

“Right, right, the one in the dress.”

“That’s the one. Anyway, at least she’s a total Niall girl. I don’t have to worry about you trying to steal my girl this time.” 

“That happened once, ok. And I didn’t know Olivia was ‘yours,’” Liam sputtered out. Niall grinned. It was always fun to fluster Liam.

“No big, honestly. Just wanted to check in on you before I go find my girl almighty.”

“Gotcha. Have you seen Harry and Louis?”

“Probably off fucking by now, like I could be if you would let me act my age!” Niall teasingly shook an angry fist in the air, grinning his arse off. “I saw them leave ten minutes ago, all wrapped up together. I swear, it’s like Stockholm syndrome with those two. They can’t be apart for a minute. No spaces, honestly.”

“Tell me a lie, Nialler, tell me a lie.”

“Can’t,” he grinned. “Well, I’ve got a girl to pull, so…” he trailed off. 

“Alright, go find your girl. Hopefully, she’s not afraid of all of your Irishness. I’m gonna go find a drink.” Liam waved as Niall jogged out of the room.

Liam picked up his phone and texted his friend to meet up for drinks. Not much else to do since he was not going to get laid tonight. After all, where do broken hearts go to get laid? Home to bed to sadly wank it all the feelings away. Oh how fast the night changes from being almost engaged to sad, broken hearted, and wanking alone in a hotel bed.

***

“Babe! C’mon, c’mon!” Louis yelled to Harry as they raced through the parking lot, giggling together, and being trailed by their security. One Direction had just finished one of their last OTRA shows, and Harry looked irresistible to Louis. He had been dancing and writhing on stage as usual, but there was something great and dirty about a few of his moves that made Louis eager to get the end of the day started.

Harry was still the one Louis always clung to after every show, always impatient to show Harry just how happy he was to love the boy he had made his home at 18.

“Stop rushing me! It’s a long way down this hill and I don’t want to trip. We’re running through the dark, love, and as excited as I am to get back to the hotel, I don’t want to be in a billion pieces when we get there. It ruins all of my plans to wreck you tonight if I’m broken.”

“Ok, ok, I guess I won’t have to save you tonight then.” Louis looked fondly at his better half. It was true- nobody compares to his beautiful, curly headed boy.

Finally they reached the car after walking in the wind a bit. Paul scurried after them, making sure everything was secure and they were on their way.

“Babe, I feel so alive,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. He climbed into his fiancée’s lap, hard as a rock since their last song. “You and I are just perfect together, but tonight, I’d happily have no control.” He smirked when Harry’s breath caught as he noticed the state Louis was in.

Gripping his fiancée’s hips as Louis rutted down, Harry responded. “Yeah? What would you do to me?”

“Fuck you up against the wall of our room, first off.” Louis pupils darkened as his hips swirled against Harry. “After that, I’m going to eat you out until you come again.”

Harry squirmed in his seat. He hadn’t thought it was possible to get any harder. What a feeling.

Louis continued, “But I’m not gonna let you have any relief as I kiss you breathless.” 

“Can we get started right now?” Harry whined into Louis’ ear. 

“And have Paul not be able to look us in the eye for days again?” he grinned. “Nope, we’re not making the same mistakes twice.” They laughed at the midnight memories from a few weeks back. Paul had walked in on Harry fucking Louis into a couch backstage after one of their shows. They were under no illusion that he would allow them to get away with that again. Thus, the car to the hotel immediately following each show.

“Boys, enough with the filthy talk, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” Paul groaned from the front seat. Hold off until the hotel, before I change my mind and dump you on the side of the road.”

Louis giggled into Harry’s curls, still grinding down. He moved his hips slower, trying to throw Harry off and relieve some of the tension he’d been feeling.

“’m not gonna stop, babe,” Louis grinned. He palmed Harry’s cock through his skinny jeans. “We might as well live while we’re young.” They pushed the button that would close the partition in their town car and made out messily the rest of the way to the hotel, Louis bringing Harry almost to the edge.

Pulling up to the private entrance of the hotel, Louis tugged Harry out of the car, checking to make sure they were both mostly decent. Harry’s shirt was torn a bit on the side, marking where Louis had pulled on him during the show, dragging him to the toilets to snog the smug look off his face after Harry announced to the crowd once again that they were at a family show… or were they? 

The puns and silly shirts were just some of the many little things that Louis loved about Harry. He liked to whisper to Harry, “It’s what makes you beautiful,” which always made him blush a brilliant crimson.

“Hey, angel,” Harry nuzzled up to Louis as they rode the elevator in mostly silence. Since Paul was riding with them, they gave him a once in a lifetime chance of no PDA in the elevator.

“Yeah?”

“Can’t wait to peel those jeans off you. And that fucking shirt,” Harry trailed off as he drew Louis closer to him, nipping at his neck. Well, they might engage in a bit of PDA. Those little white lies to Paul never hurt anyone. Well, anyone but Paul, and what does he know? He kept signing up to be in charge of them anyway.

Louis lazily ground backwards against Harry, feeling his cock twitch against his bum.

“C’mon,” Harry whined. “Why are you trying to drag me down? I was trying to be good, love.”

Louis smirked. At least they were finally at their floor. “Ready to run, babe?” Harry nodded. Of course Louis would want to race to the room. And he’d want to win. Harry guessed he’d give him four… five seconds of a head start. 

They tore down the hallway like wolves on a chase, slamming into the door to their room. 

“I won!” Louis crowed, looking smug as he dug the room key out of his pocket. 

“Course you did, babe,” Harry replied. “Now hurry. There’s a big bed calling our names. Why don’t we go there?”

They hurriedly went in the room, shedding clothes as they went.

“Now, I believe I was promised something,” Harry whispered as Louis gaze fell on his. Louis’ eyes had darkened considerably and Harry was torn between Louis’ promise of fucking him up against the wall or dropping to his knees right inside the door.

“Course, love. Take off your pants.” Harry tugged his briefs down and his cock popped free. The anticipation was still killing him, although he’d softened a bit with their race through the hallway. 

Louis grabbed the packet of lube from his jeans on the floor and paused on his knees. He licked a tentative stripe up Harry’s cock and Harry shuddered, throwing his head back against the wall. 

Louis grinned and dove in, swallowing Harry down in one go. Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ hair and he tugged a bit. Louis always liked the pain.

“Na….na…na…not too much, babe,” Louis complained as he popped off. “You’re going to make me lose it right here.” 

“Then stand up and fuck me already,” Harry demanded. With one last lick, Louis climbed back up to Harry. 

“Naughty boys won’t get fucked with that attitude,” Louis leered. 

“Sorry, love,” Harry grinned. He really just wanted Louis to be in charge, like always.

“Story of my life,” Louis protested. “I should’ve kissed you first, anyway.” He ripped open the lube with his teeth and slicked up his fingers. He reached around Harry and circled his hole a few times. Right as he was about to push in the first finger, he captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. Louis sucked Harry’s lower lip into his mouth, biting down. Harry moaned at the sensation.

Lazily, he drug his finger in and out, stretching Harry as they made out. Harry’s breath was starting to come in little gasps, and Louis added another finger. He was pushing Harry up against the wall, and once again dropped to his knees. It was hard to finger Harry when they were both standing. Damn height difference. 

All over again, Louis took Harry’s cock in his mouth. He was scissoring Harry now and playing with his balls with the other hand.

“Lou,” Harry choked out in desperation. “Lou, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Louis pulled off his cock and shoved in a third finger, hitting Harry’s prostate. 

“You’re almost ready, love,” Lou whispered, his throat already raw after just a few minutes.

Soon enough, Harry was gasping and writhing, unable to take the shoots of pleasure radiating throughout his body.

“Now, Lou,” he panted. “I want you to fuck me now.”

“Course, babe.” Louis tenderly pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own cock. He poured out a bit more lube and slicked himself up. He crowded Harry up against the wall again and tapped his hips. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, and his legs around his torso. Once they were balanced, Louis slowly pushed in, Harry’s head falling back for the second time that night.

“Fuuuck,” Harry groaned.

Louis bottomed out and let Harry adjust around him. He was so fucking tight, even after all this time. “God, it’s gotta be you, love, innit? You’re the one that stole my heart, even after I loved you first.” Louis tended to get sweet upon entering Harry. There was something about the intimacy of the connection that made him sprout off love declarations.

“Stop talking and just move, damn it!” Louis gripped Harry’s hips tighter and started to thrust upwards. Harry was braced against the wall and Louis’ thrusts pressed him back even harder. Louis darted forward and took one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth and he angled up to hit Harry’s prostate. Harry saw stars dancing at the edge of his vision. 

“Love the way you rock me, baby,” Harry whispered. Louis moved to his other nipple, biting down harshly. As much as Louis liked his hair pulled during a blow job, Harry liked his nipples bit. They kind of shared that pain kink, really.

Setting a harsher pace, Louis pulled out almost all the way and slammed in. He was so deep and Harry was so tight that Louis’ cock brushed Harry’s prostate on nearly every thrust. 

“So close, Lou.” Pulling a hand from Louis’ shoulder, Harry reached between them. He grabbed his dick, hand flying up and down as he tried to match the brutal pace Louis was fucking him. 

“Almost babe,” Louis swirled his hips on the next thrust and that sent Harry over the edge. He spurted all over both their stomachs, his head falling back for a final time in bliss. 

Seconds later, Louis’ face contorted in pleasure as he came inside Harry. He leaned in for a sloppy kiss, already tired but wanting more of his boy.

Slowly, Louis pulled out and Harry unwrapped his legs from Louis’ waist. They were both sweaty and pliant, and right now, Louis wanted nothing more than a cuddle. Then he remembered the rest of his promise to Harry. 

They both rinsed off in the shower, getting rid of the sweat and concert grime. Climbing into bed, Louis hooked an ankle around Harry.

Harry scooted back into Louis’ embrace, but Louis didn’t stay there for long. After a few minutes of holding his boy, he figured he’d take advantage of the best song ever on the radio and slid down the bed. He nudged Harry’s thighs open and stared at his arse in appreciation. 

“Lou,” Harry asked. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring the view, of course. You know I like to just stare at my last first kiss any chance I get.” Harry blushed deeply. 

Louis continued, “Not to mention I still owe you the rest of the promise. Can’t be promising gold and letting you only get the fool’s gold. Gotta go the distance for my boy.”

“Hmmm?”

“Believe I said I’d eat you out for days,” Louis smirked as Harry shifted. He couldn’t move much, not with Louis’ hands on either side of him, pushing him into the mattress. Harry rutted down a bit, cock already fattening up.

Louis grabbed Harry’s cheeks, slowly parting them and running the pad of his thumb down Harry’s entrance. “Always look so good, babe,” Louis murmured.

He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to both cheeks. Following an imaginary spiral around Harry’s hole, Louis pressed small kisses around Harry’s rim, refusing to touch it until he got closer. By this point, Harry was squirming on the bed, trying to get any friction he could get. Louis shoved his hips down, holding him into place as best as he could.

Louis finally got close enough to Harry’s rim and licked a wide stripe from arse to balls. Harry keened in desperation and Louis got to work. One of his favorite things to do was rim Harry and he was pretty fucking good at it. 

Diving in, Louis licked inside Harry’s rim. He shoved it in as far as he could, and then licked all around his hole. He repeated this method several times while Harry got louder and louder.

“Haz, quiet. You’ll wake the neighbors. They don’t know about us, and we need to keep it like that.” Harry grabbed a pillow and it muffled his cries and moans to some extent.  
Harry was really rutting now, desperate for some relief. Louis was fucking his tongue in and out of Harry’s arse and had added a finger, trying to reach his prostate. 

After being on the edge for ages, since Louis was determined to torture him, Harry lost his control. His orgasm had been building for some time and Louis finally added another finger while stroking his cock and licking circles around his rim. 

He shuddered as his orgasm rolled over him, clenching around Louis’ fingers and tongue. With a happy grin, he flipped over and pulled Louis up to him, not caring that he was covered in and lying in his come. His gaze fell on Louis’ cock, which was hard as steel and poking him in the stomach. 

“Want me to take care of you, babe?” Harry asked.

“Wanna, wanna fuck your thighs,” Louis admitted. He swiped his fingers through the come on Harry’s stomach and used it to slick up his cock. He licked the excess off his fingers and Harry’s dick gave the feeblest of twitches. 

Positioning himself over Harry, Louis instructed his fiancée to hold his thighs close together. Louis slid his heavy cock between Harry’s smooth thighs and began to thrust into them. He was careful not to brush Harry’s dick, as it was still sensitive. Not long after, Louis was coming for the second time than night. They were both disgusting again, but neither seemed to care. 

Harry pulled Louis to him and they cuddled until they fell asleep. As Harry drifted off, he heard Louis whisper, “I want to write you a song,” and he sleepily grinned at his ever sappy fiancée.

*** 

The next morning, they woke up to the sun just beginning to peek through the clouds. It wasn’t that much later than they had fallen asleep.

Louis bustled around, for once up before Harry. He was throwing his things into a bag, wishing he could just stay curled up with his not just summer love.

“Heeeyyy,” Harry complained as Louis packed. “Can’t you just change your ticket? I wish I could have a few more hours with you. We were practically up all night and you know this is never enough.” It was only 6 AM, but Louis’ flight left in less than two hours. He was off to LA yet again for stupid pap pics with ‘the family.’ They refused to speak their name, instead counting the moments when they were together.

“Babe, if I could, I would. But I have to go. Only a bit longer and we will be together for the rest of the infinity. I’ll come back for you, I promise.”

“Just know you are leaving me with half a heart.”

“Same, love, same. Glad I got to love you goodbye last night.” Louis gave his fiancée one last kiss and headed for the hotel room door. He wanted more than this for the love of his life, and knew that eventually they would get what they wanted. They could only be held down for so much longer, and until then, they had to be strong. 

*** 

A short while later, a text buzzed through on Louis’ phone. He had been about to board and he knew Harry had sent him something sweet. 

Harry: If I could fly with you today, love, we’d show them all how fireproof we truly are. 

Louis: Can’t wait until this closet shit is history, babe. Glad I picked you to be my last first kiss though. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry: I love you, Lou, everything about you. Just don’t forget where you belong. x

Louis: Couldn’t forget, ever. Just this one thing, and then I’ll be coming home to you. xx

 

After all, Louis thought to himself, they were fireproof, truly, madly, deeply.


	2. The one with the bolded song titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, bolded chapter titles. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME STORY but with the song titles bolded! 
> 
> Enjoy! (or just laugh at the silliness)

“Oi! Wankers! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Niall shouted after Louis and Harry as they burst off the stage. They were all buzzing around after ending the concert, which honestly had been **better than words**. As usual, Louis and Harry were wrapped up in one another immediately, **taken** by the other’s gaze. Niall was just waiting for them to rip their clothes off and go at it ten steps from the stage.

It wouldn’t be anything he hadn’t seen before. Harry was nothing but unashamed about walking around naked and Louis wasn’t much better when he was around his fiancée.

“Keep it in your pants!” Niall grinned, watching the two stumble off together. Knowing the two lovebirds, they would be disappearing into a car to be whisked away to the hotel. They would probably get their **temporary fix** in the car and then keep him **up all night** with their shenanigans. He had once again drawn the short straw of rooming assignments and would have to be right next to the happy couple. Not like there was anything he could do about it. They were always in **another world** after concerts and would barely acknowledge Liam and Niall if the boys didn’t include them first.

Niall watched fondly as they wandered off. He thought about going to find **Diana** , one of the fans they’d met before the concert. She’d been wearing this **little black dress** and it was like **magic**. **One way or another** , he was going to get her number. He wasn’t going to be **forever young** , and he only had so many more dickets to pass out for future concerts. He wondered if he could get her to call him Hunter while she was getting him off. It always made things more… intense…

Before finding **Diana** , Niall remembered that he should be checking in with Liam. He needed to make sure the sad sap wasn’t just waiting around for them all to go back to the hotel together.

“Liiiiiiiiaaaaammmmm,” Niall called out. “Where are you?” He heard a responding cry in one of the dressing rooms and headed that way.

“Nialler,” Liam said as Niall came in the room. “Whatcha up to?”

“Just going to go pull that girl.” Niall waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “ **Diana**. The girl from before, remember?”

“Right, right, the one in the dress.”

“That’s the one. Anyway, at least she’s a total Niall girl. I don’t have to worry about you trying to **steal my girl** this time.”

“That happened once, ok. And I didn’t know **Olivia** was ‘yours,’” Liam sputtered out. Niall grinned. It was always fun to fluster Liam.

“No big, honestly. Just wanted to check in on you before I go find my **girl almighty**.”

“Gotcha. Have you seen Harry and Louis?”

“Probably off fucking by now, like I could be if you would let me **act my age**!” Niall teasingly shook an angry fist in the air, grinning his arse off. “I saw them leave ten minutes ago, all wrapped up together. I swear, it’s like **Stockholm syndrome** with those two. They can’t be apart for a minute. No **spaces** , honestly.”

“ **Tell me a lie** , Nialler, **tell me a lie**.”

“Can’t,” he grinned. “Well, I’ve got a girl to pull, so…” he trailed off.

“Alright, go find your girl. Hopefully, **she’s not afraid** of all of your Irishness. I’m gonna go find a drink.” Liam waved as Niall jogged out of the room.

Liam picked up his phone and texted his friend to meet up for drinks. Not much else to do since he was not going to get laid tonight. After all, **where do broken hearts go** to get laid? **Home** to bed to sadly wank it all the feelings away. Oh how fast the **night changes** from being almost engaged to sad, broken hearted, and wanking alone in a hotel bed.

***

“Babe! **C’mon, c’mon**!” Louis yelled to Harry as they raced through the parking lot, giggling together, and being trailed by their security. One Direction had just finished one of their last OTRA shows, and Harry looked **irresistible** to Louis. He had been dancing and writhing on stage as usual, but there was **something great** and dirty about a few of his moves that made Louis eager to get the **end of the day** started.

Harry was **still the one** Louis always clung to after every show, always impatient to show Harry just how happy he was to love the boy he had made his **home** at **18**.

“Stop rushing me! It’s a **long way down** this hill and I don’t want to trip. We’re running **through the dark** , love, and as excited as I am to get back to the hotel, I don’t want to be in a billion pieces when we get there. It ruins all of my plans to wreck you tonight if I’m broken.”

“Ok, ok, I guess I won’t have to **save you tonight** then.” Louis looked fondly at his better half. It was true- **nobody compares** to his beautiful, curly headed boy.

Finally they reached the car after **walking in the wind** a bit. Paul scurried after them, making sure everything was secure and they were on their way.

“Babe, I feel so **alive** ,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. He climbed into his fiancée’s lap, hard as a rock since their last song. “ **You and I** are just **perfect** together, but tonight, I’d **happily** have **no control**.” He smirked when Harry’s breath caught as he noticed the state Louis was in.

Gripping his fiancée’s hips as Louis rutted down, Harry responded. “Yeah? What would you do to me?”

“Fuck you up against the wall of our room, first off.” Louis pupils darkened as his hips swirled against Harry. “After that, I’m going to eat you out until you come again.”

Harry squirmed in his seat. He hadn’t thought it was possible to get any harder. **What a feeling**.

Louis continued, “But I’m not gonna let you have any relief as I **kiss you** breathless.”

“Can we get started right now?” Harry whined into Louis’ ear.

“And have Paul not be able to look us in the eye for days again?” he grinned. “Nope, we’re not making the **same mistakes** twice.” They laughed at the **midnight memories** from a few weeks back. Paul had walked in on Harry fucking Louis into a couch backstage after one of their shows. They were under no **illusion** that he would allow them to get away with that again. Thus, the car to the hotel immediately following each show.

“Boys, enough with the filthy talk, you’re going to give me a **heart attack** ,” Paul groaned from the front seat. Hold off until the hotel, before I **change my mind** and dump you on the side of the road.”

Louis giggled into Harry’s curls, still grinding down. He moved his hips slower, trying to throw Harry off and relieve some of the tension he’d been feeling.

“’m not gonna stop, babe,” Louis grinned. He palmed Harry’s cock through his skinny jeans. “We might as well **live while we’re young**.” They pushed the button that would close the partition in their town car and made out messily the rest of the way to the hotel, Louis bringing Harry almost to the edge.

Pulling up to the private entrance of the hotel, Louis tugged Harry out of the car, checking to make sure they were both mostly decent. Harry’s shirt was **torn** a bit on the side, marking where Louis had pulled on him during the show, dragging him to the toilets to snog the smug look off his face after Harry announced to the crowd once again that they were at a family show… or were they?

The puns and silly shirts were just some of the many **little things** that Louis loved about Harry. He liked to whisper to Harry, “It’s **what makes you beautiful** ,” which always made him blush a brilliant crimson.

“ **Hey, angel** ,” Harry nuzzled up to Louis as they rode the elevator in mostly silence. Since Paul was riding with them, they gave him a **once in a lifetime** chance of no PDA in the elevator.

“Yeah?”

“Can’t wait to peel those jeans off you. And that fucking shirt,” Harry trailed off as he drew Louis closer to him, nipping at his neck. Well, they might engage in a bit of PDA. Those **little white lies** to Paul never hurt anyone. Well, anyone but Paul, and what **does he know**? He kept signing up to be in charge of them anyway.

Louis lazily ground backwards against Harry, feeling his cock twitch against his bum.

“C’mon,” Harry whined. “Why are you trying to **drag me down**? I was trying to be good, love.”

Louis smirked. At least they were finally at their floor. “ **Ready to run** , babe?” Harry nodded. Of course Louis would want to race to the room. And he’d want to win. Harry guessed he’d give him **four… five seconds** of a head start.

They tore down the hallway like **wolves** on a chase, slamming into the door to their room.

“I won!” Louis crowed, looking smug as he dug the room key out of his pocket.

“Course you did, babe,” Harry replied. “Now hurry. There’s a big bed calling our names. **Why don’t we go there**?”

They hurriedly went in the room, shedding clothes as they went.

“Now, I believe I was promised something,” Harry whispered as Louis gaze fell on his. Louis’ eyes had darkened considerably and Harry was **torn** between Louis’ promise of fucking him up against the wall or dropping to his knees right inside the door.

“Course, love. Take off your pants.” Harry tugged his briefs down and his cock popped free. The anticipation was still killing him, although he’d softened a bit with their race through the hallway.

Louis grabbed the packet of lube from his jeans on the floor and paused on his knees. He licked a tentative stripe up Harry’s cock and Harry shuddered, throwing his head back against the wall.

Louis grinned and dove in, swallowing Harry down in one go. Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ hair and he tugged a bit. Louis always liked the pain.

“ **Na….na…na** …not too much, babe,” Louis complained as he popped off. “You’re going to make me lose it right here.”

“Then **stand up** and fuck me already,” Harry demanded. With one last lick, Louis climbed back up to Harry.

“Naughty boys won’t get fucked with that attitude,” Louis leered.

“Sorry, love,” Harry grinned. He really just wanted Louis to be in charge, like always.

“ **Story of my life** ,” Louis protested. “ **I should’ve kissed you** first, anyway.” He ripped open the lube with his teeth and slicked up his fingers. He reached around Harry and circled his hole a few times. Right as he was about to push in the first finger, he captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. Louis sucked Harry’s lower lip into his mouth, biting down. Harry moaned at the sensation.

Lazily, he drug his finger in and out, stretching Harry as they made out. Harry’s breath was starting to come in little gasps, and Louis added another finger. He was pushing Harry up against the wall, and once again dropped to his knees. It was hard to finger Harry when they were both standing. Damn height difference.

All **over again** , Louis took Harry’s cock in his mouth. He was scissoring Harry now and playing with his balls with the other hand.

“Lou,” Harry choked out in desperation. “Lou, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Louis pulled off his cock and shoved in a third finger, hitting Harry’s prostate.

“You’re almost ready, love,” Lou whispered, his throat already raw after just a few minutes.

Soon enough, Harry was gasping and writhing, unable to take the shoots of pleasure radiating throughout his body.

“Now, Lou,” he panted. “ **I want** you to fuck me now.”

“Course, babe.” Louis tenderly pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own cock. He poured out a bit more lube and slicked himself up. He crowded Harry up against the wall again and tapped his hips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, and his legs around his torso. Once they were balanced, Louis slowly pushed in, Harry’s head falling back for the second time that night.

“Fuuuck,” Harry groaned.

Louis bottomed out and let Harry adjust around him. He was so fucking tight, even after all this time. “God, it’s **gotta be you** , love, innit? You’re the one that **stole my heart** , even after I **loved you first**.” Louis tended to get sweet upon entering Harry. There was something about the intimacy of the connection that made him sprout off love declarations.

“Stop talking and just move, damn it!” Louis gripped Harry’s hips tighter and started to thrust upwards. Harry was braced against the wall and Louis’ thrusts pressed him back even harder. Louis darted forward and took one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth and he angled up to hit Harry’s prostate. Harry saw stars dancing at the edge of his vision.

“Love the way you **rock me** , baby,” Harry whispered. Louis moved to his other nipple, biting down harshly. As much as Louis liked his hair pulled during a blow job, Harry liked his nipples bit. They kind of shared that pain kink, really.

Setting a harsher pace, Louis pulled out almost all the way and slammed in. He was so deep and Harry was so tight that Louis’ cock brushed Harry’s prostate on nearly every thrust.

“So close, Lou.” Pulling a hand from Louis’ shoulder, Harry reached between them. He grabbed his dick, hand flying up and down as he tried to match the brutal pace Louis was fucking him.

“Almost babe,” Louis swirled his hips on the next thrust and that sent Harry over the edge. He spurted all over both their stomachs, his head falling back for a final time in bliss.

Seconds later, Louis’ face contorted in pleasure as he came inside Harry. He leaned in for a sloppy kiss, already tired but wanting more of his boy.

Slowly, Louis pulled out and Harry unwrapped his legs from Louis’ waist. They were both sweaty and pliant, and **right now** , Louis wanted nothing more than a cuddle. Then he remembered the rest of his promise to Harry.

They both rinsed off in the shower, getting rid of the sweat and concert grime. Climbing into bed, Louis hooked an ankle around Harry.

Harry scooted back into Louis’ embrace, but Louis didn’t stay there for long. After a few minutes of holding his boy, he figured he’d take advantage of the **best song ever** on the radio and slid down the bed. He nudged Harry’s thighs open and stared at his arse in appreciation.

“Lou,” Harry asked. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring the view, of course. You know I like to just stare at my **last first kiss** any chance I get.” Harry blushed deeply.

Louis continued, “Not to mention I still owe you the rest of the promise. Can’t be promising gold and letting you only get the **fool’s gold**. Gotta go the distance for my boy.”

“Hmmm?”

“Believe I said I’d eat you out for days,” Louis smirked as Harry shifted. He couldn’t move much, not with Louis’ hands on either side of him, pushing him into the mattress. Harry rutted down a bit, cock already fattening up.

Louis grabbed Harry’s cheeks, slowly parting them and running the pad of his thumb down Harry’s entrance. “Always look so good, babe,” Louis murmured.

He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to both cheeks. Following an imaginary spiral around Harry’s hole, Louis pressed small kisses around Harry’s rim, refusing to touch it until he got closer. By this point, Harry was squirming on the bed, trying to get any friction he could get. Louis shoved his hips down, holding him into place as best as he could.

Louis finally got close enough to Harry’s rim and licked a wide stripe from arse to balls. Harry keened in desperation and Louis got to work. One of his favorite things to do was rim Harry and he was pretty fucking good at it.

Diving in, Louis licked inside Harry’s rim. He shoved it in as far as he could, and then licked all around his hole. He repeated this method several times while Harry got louder and louder.

“Haz, quiet. You’ll wake the neighbors. **They don’t know about us** , and we need to keep it like that.” Harry grabbed a pillow and it muffled his cries and moans to some extent.

Harry was really rutting now, desperate for some relief. Louis was fucking his tongue in and out of Harry’s arse and had added a finger, trying to reach his prostate.

After being on the edge for ages, since Louis was determined to torture him, Harry lost his control. His orgasm had been building for some time and Louis finally added another finger while stroking his cock and licking circles around his rim.

He shuddered as his orgasm rolled over him, clenching around Louis’ fingers and tongue. With a happy grin, he flipped over and pulled Louis up to him, not caring that he was covered in and lying in his come. His gaze fell on Louis’ cock, which was hard as steel and poking him in the stomach.

“Want me to take care of you, babe?” Harry asked.

“Wanna, wanna fuck your thighs,” Louis admitted. He swiped his fingers through the come on Harry’s stomach and used it to slick up his cock. He licked the excess off his fingers and Harry’s dick gave the feeblest of twitches.

Positioning himself over Harry, Louis instructed his fiancée to hold his thighs close together. Louis slid his heavy cock between Harry’s smooth thighs and began to thrust into them. He was careful not to brush Harry’s dick, as it was still sensitive. Not long after, Louis was coming for the second time than night. They were both disgusting again, but neither seemed to care.

Harry pulled Louis to him and they cuddled until they fell asleep. As Harry drifted off, he heard Louis whisper, “ **I want to write you a song** ,” and he sleepily grinned at his ever sappy fiancée.

***

The next morning, they woke up to the sun just beginning to peek through the **clouds**. It wasn’t that much later than they had fallen asleep.

Louis bustled around, for once up before Harry. He was throwing his things into a bag, wishing he could just stay curled up with his not just **summer love**.

“Heeeyyy,” Harry complained as Louis packed. “Can’t you just **change your ticket**? **I wish** I could have a few more hours with you. We were practically **up all night** and you know this is **never enough**.” It was only 6 **AM** , but Louis’ flight left in less than two hours. He was off to LA yet again for stupid pap pics with ‘the family.’ They refused to speak their name, instead counting the **moments** when they were together.

“Babe, if I could, **I would**. But I have to go. Only a bit longer and we will be together for the rest of the **infinity**. I’ll come **back for you** , I promise.”

“Just know you are leaving me with **half a heart**.”

“Same, love, same. Glad I got to **love you goodbye** last night.” Louis gave his fiancée one last kiss and headed for the hotel room door. He wanted **more than this** for the love of his life, and knew that eventually they would get what they wanted. They could only be held down for so much longer, and until then, they had to be **strong**.

***

A short while later, a text buzzed through on Louis’ phone. He had been about to board and he knew Harry had sent him something sweet.

Harry: **If I could fly** with you today, love, we’d show them all how **fireproof** we truly are.

Louis: Can’t wait until this closet shit is **history** , babe. Glad I picked you to be my **last first kiss** though. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry: I love you, Lou, **everything about you**. Just **don’t forget where you belong**. x

Louis: Couldn’t forget, ever. Just this **one thing** , and then I’ll be coming **home** to you. xx

 

After all, Louis thought to himself, they were **fireproof** , **truly, madly, deeply**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @iheartallthefandoms (Sorry, don't know how to link it!) or comment below! Let me know if I missed any songs!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @iheartallthefandoms (Sorry, don't know how to link it!) or comment below! Let me know if I missed any songs!


End file.
